


A Win for Who

by unluckyfairy13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: When the team decides they need a break from saving time they head back to their current timeline. Everyone all happy for all except one. Much to Leonard's confusion Raymond doesn't seem all that please with it. Curious to know why that he is willing to get into a little trouble. Really it's Raymond doesn't he know he should share. Though the real question is can Leonard handle the truth?





	1. In Need of A Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ there thank you for finding this short story interesting enough to read. I say this in advance forgive me any misspelling or bad writing. Not much of a writer but I have some ideas that I just want to write down. Currently fixing some of the chapters but not changing the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len notices that Ray isn't his usual sunshine self. Much to Len's surprise Ray isn't sharing guess he'll have to my him talk even if it mean falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ there thank you for finding this short story interesting enough to read. I say this in advance forgive me any misspelling or bad writing. Not much of a writer but I have some story ideas that I just want to write down.

> **"Grieving is a process. There is a process of shock, the anger and then coping with the situation. You have to experience all of those levels to move forward, and then sometimes you need help in that."**

* * *

 

“This is your fault,” Len said as he turned his glare that moments ago were firmly planted at Ray now at Mick, he gave a shrug. “More yours than mine.” It was Mick’s fault.

* * *

 

_ -Couple Hours Ago- _

The team decided they needed a break from saving what needed to be save. Everyone decided to return to their normal time and then to split for a bit. Coming back in a week. Of course as everyone was heading out in groups to visit friends or family Len couldn't help but notice Raymond hadn't looked so eager about this. He hadn't even packed for that matter. As everyone left one by one Ray, Mick and Leonard himself were to leave last. Ray just sat in the Captain’s chair slouching a little playing with a small rubber ball. “Not packed yet. Aren't you boy scouts supposed to be prepared for anything?”

“Eagle scout,” Ray looked a little annoyed voice but it was fake. He smiled back a little, Len smirked. Leonard found  Ray wasn't himself. It was something that Len felt in avid need to know what bothered him. So he decide to banter with Ray. It was their thing, no matter how much the other pretend it wasn't. “And yes we usually are but I am not going out. In fact I am staying on the waverider to make some repairs.”

“Really,” Len just stood there looking at Raymond quickening his pace with the way he played with his ball. Something was off about him and Len couldn't help but be curious as to why. What could Len say he had a mad need to know what made some tick. “Raymond in case you haven't noticed the reason everyone leaving is to get away from work not to do more of it.” Ray just kept tossing the rubber ball up and down delaying a response to give back. Len got annoyed and in one swift strike when it was still in mid air he caught it.

“Hey!” was all Ray could say as Len walked to the center of the room now bouncing the ball on the floor.

“Besides I am pretty sure Jax would kill if you tried to repair anything on the waverider that wasn't broken. Aren't I right Gideon.”

“Correct Mr. Snart I find nothing currently in need of repair or need of Dr. Palmer’s attention.” Len just gave a proud coy know it all smile. But stopped as he saw Ray’s defeated face. He then walked towards Len looking impatient.

“Okay, then I’ll just work on a project or something. So Len can I have my ball back.” He reached out to Len.

But Len wouldn't or more like couldn't. Something in Len telling him he shouldn't let Raymond get away from him. Yearning for him not to leave.

“No.” Len said simply this time without a smirk or smile but a serious demeanor.

“Len I am serious,” Ray started getting into Len’s personal space. Len could feel some heat coming from him. Still all it did was make Len thirst more to what he could he do. How much he could push him he wondered.

“So am I,” he backed a little. Soon Ray gave a deep sigh. Then tried to grab his rubber ball and missed. Len kept tossing the small ball towards on hand to another rigorously. Each time Ray trying and missing getting it. Len couldn't help but laugh a little, Ray just looked more annoyed. 

That was it Ray was going to grab both of Len’s hands. However as he was about to Len saw through his plan very quickly. He was encircling him after all. Surrounding him it would be easy to escape though part of Len couldn't help but want to be encased in Ray’s arm.

As Ray reached to grab his hands Len had to think quick. He twist turning his back towards Ray. Putting the small ball inside his shirt putting his hands together pretending to be holding it still. It was lucky it didn't fall out, unlucky for him one of Ray’s hands was able to lock onto his wrist pulling them together.

All that was left was the small ball was comically noticeable in his shirt. Not his best plan he had to admit as Ray looked at the bump in Len’s shirt then back at him with his eyebrow arched. Ray just gave a Len a look that just said really that's your plan. 

Len gave a little shrug like, ‘Yup that’s what I got.’ But then another thought came rushing to him.

‘No,’ was all Len could think as he tried to back away but to late. Ray reached out to Len’s stomach untucking his shirt a little. As he did Len laughed a little with a confused look coming from Ray.

“Leonard Snart are you by chance ticklish?”

“No,” Len said it so quietly while looking down on the floor hoping Raymond couldn't see him blushing a little. Len couldn't help but feel like a little kid trying hard not to admit a mistake he had made. This would be fatal to his image.Ray almost didn't hear it he had to walk closer to Len while still holding Len’s wrists. Trying to make sure his grip wasn't too tight to hurt him but not so loose that Len could slip away from him.

“Len just give me my ball back and say sorry. So that I won't have to tickle you to get it.”

“No!” maybe Len was still a little kid.

“No? Really Len you rather have me tickle you then for you to give back and say sorry.”

“Yes!” This time looked Ray straight in the eye. Len looked serious, Ray just gave a sigh and once again tried to get his ball under Len’s shirt. 

Len tried to back away as much as he could. As they kept this little fight going, wrestling each other for control. For dominance over the other, Len kept thinking why was he doing this. Then he saw Raymond smile and laugh a little.

‘Yeah that's why I am doing this. Pretty boy got his smile back. Raymond did look off earlier. He wasn't his usual sunshine self and now he looks a little bit better. Even if it was just because I stole his stupid small rubber ball.’  Though as Len was having this train of thought he must of forgotten what exactly he was doing. Because soon he found himself falling to the ground with Ray falling on top of him.

Lucky Ray was able to sort of catch Len and himself making sure they didn't hit the floor to hard. Ray hovered above Len while he held his biceps. They stared at each other. 

‘Wow,’ Len thought as he just noticed how close they were especially since both of them were panting quite hard. He also noticed that somehow he messed up Ray’s perfect kept hair into a perfect mess. Len was kind happy about that. Knowing he was the one that made Ray unbound.

“Sorry boss for interrupting but are we heading out or not?” Both Ray and Len looked up. It was Mick with what Len can tell a very amused look. It probably had to do with the fact that both men looked a bit of a mess. After all Len shirt was half way up and Ray looked like someone coming out of a seven minutes in heaven look. Len turned back to looking at Ray who was still on top of him.

“Honestly it's up to pretty boy here if he just let me go or not,” he gave a small wink at Ray. He looked a little dumbfounded trying to find the right words to explain their current situation.

“I was just trying to get my ball back from Len! He had it inside him.” Len just loved Ray’s choice of words.

“Don’t you mean balls,” was Mick’s reply to that. ”Or the one in your hand there.” Ray turned to his left that was currently holding a his rubber ball.

“How did you-?” Ray just stared back at Len. Ray gave up that Len would not explain how he did that. Ray got up and extended his hand towards Len. He took it and got up but didn’t let go of Ray’s hand.

“I was trying to convince lover boy here that he should head out of this tin can and not stay put here.”

“I take offence to that for Gideon.”

“As I do to Mr.Snart as I am not a tin can.” Len could feel he was going to regret that remark. So instead of staying here and make anymore bad remarks to that AI that literally controlled on how well he lived on the ship he decided to finally let go of Ray’s hand. Giving a I surrender motion he turned to walk towards Mick. Ready to head out.

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Mick blurted out before Len was able to leave. Ray gave a nervous chuckle.

“Because…I just don’t want to.” Len turned his attention to Ray again this time he noticed that he was fidgety. ”What is it a crime to want to stay inside.” This time saying his words with some anger, Mick seemed unfazed.

“Is it because of today?” Okay Len was now confused and turned his attention to Mick.

“What's today?” Mick just ignored Len’s question and walked towards Ray instead. Soon he was in front of him and much to Len surprise then placed one hand on Ray’s shoulder.

“Is it?” Mick questioned Ray again who just looked away but turned to face Mick. Once again defeated, he just nodded his head slowly.

“Fine then you definitely can't stay here alone even with the tin can.”

“Not a tin can.” Gideon replied simply, strike two for them. “Listen I am not good at this touchy feely stuff but I do know one of many ways to avoid them. One of them being booze. So why don't we all get wasted and get into a bar fight to forget today.”

“We who?” Len stared at the pair.

“I don't want to get into a bar fight,” was all Ray seemed to care about.

“Fine we'll put that as a maybe but you're coming out or I tell your little secret to you know who.” Ray looked shocked and a little scared.

“Okay! I'll get ready. But only for tonight.” As Ray left to get ready Len turned to Mick.

“You gonna tell me what that's all about or not?”

“I am going with not.” Mick started to leave but Len blocked his exit.

“Mick you know I don't like to be in the dark.”

“Guess you should ask Pretty boy yourself or do you still dislike being close to him more?” With that little remark Mick walked away with Len just watching him leave.

* * *

 

Ray didn't know any bars in Central City so Len picked Saints & Sinners bar. Part of him wanted to scare Ray off with a bar full of criminals but when they arrived he didn't seemed fazed in the least. In fact it seemed like others took interest in Ray. Seeing him as this odd ball of light in this very shady part of town.

Though Leonard noticed that Raymond was less bright tonight still he smiled. Should of figured Raymond would keep smiling but it was fake. Still it did have this pull that brought some interesting people good and bad. So with that plan to scare him was a fail. With no real intention of doing anything Len thought he might as well drink and he guessed Ray thought so to. But they were wrong as Mick had other ideas.

As soon as their waiter left with their drinks Mick once again blurted his thought.

“You should get laid.” Ray choked out his drink while Len more coughed it trying to get his words together. Len eyed Mick, “Not you.” Mick turned his attention towards Ray,” haircut here,” nodding towards him.

“Wait why?” Ray said trying to clear his throat better.

“Another way to it ignore feeling something is by doing something productive. You can do that by being productive with someone,” he said matter factly.

“Make sense,” Len injected. After all Len was not innocent in doing just that at times. 

‘To use or to be used by someone to forget another,’ Len thought as he was guilty of that. Len slouched more into his seat looking towards Ray. Yes he could that but Raymond he couldn't picture him doing that to someone. Raymond with too much heart that allowed him to open and care for anyone despite that fact if  they deserved it or not. Although part of him just didn't want to witness someone take Raymond away from him again.

However lack of planning for once in a few times went on his side. For one thing this bar didn't exactly have the most honest crowd that he was sure didn't  want to socialize with someone as good as Raymond. Another factor was there were more men then there were women so yeah not planning things out helped.

“One problem Mick. Doubt pretty boy here has any game especially here.” Ray straighten himself up and took a look around, Mick didn't.

“Says who? I have game Len.” Ray looked offended at his comment.

“Raymond you say that knowing I saw your game on that scientists in Russia. And look no offense to your looks, I am mean there is a reason we call you pretty boy. But this isn't exactly your crowd and unless you got rich all over again forgetting to tell us in that case you might get a gold digger or two,” he gave Ray a wink at that taking another sip from his drink. “But other than that it's easy to see the outcome.” Ray scooted closer to Len.

“So what you're saying is my looks aren’t the problem but my personality?” Len huffed, scooting closer to Ray now both only a couple inches apart.

”Of course you manage to spin this into something positive. Still I doubt this is the crowd you socialize with. Chances most here are criminals, not to mention there more men here then there are women.”

“Not a problem for me.” Ray gave a smirk back at Len.

‘Interesting,’ came to Leonard mind after all he did think Raymond was bi but he wasn't one to ask another.

“Plus I think I might even be better than you,” Ray poked Len’s chest. This gave Len a chuckle, he was cute when he was angry.

“Or really boy scout.” They stared at each other quietly for a moment with a big smile played on Ray’s face while Len just held a small one. Their little silence was broken however.

“Prove it then. Both of you sit over there by yourselves and see if any of you can get any numbers. While you're at it get me more beer won't you,” Mick showed his now empty bottle.

“Mick don’t make Raymond do anything when the odds are clearly not in his favor. Hasn't boy scout here been through enough. Let him rest.” Len reached to pat Ray’s head when he swatted it away.

“What odds?” Ray tone was a little upset.

“Look we know you’ll try but we both know the odds are never in your favor. You will just end heartbroken by it all. But don't worry your friends will pull you up so relax.” Ray immediately stood up that Mick and Len were pretty sure he hit the table with his legs but didn't yell in pain.

“I can do this.”

“Aren’t you just daring today.” Len stood up adjusting his jacket facing Ray. “Let's make this interesting then shall we. Let's make a bet.” Ray crossed his very strong arms around his chest.

“Fine if I win you have to do my my chores for three months” Both Mick and Len laughed at this. Raymond had chance to make Len do what he wanted and this was what was was all he could come up with.

”Alright then and if I win I get something in return right.” Ray stood silent for a moment probably thinking to himself if this was a good idea or not. To bad he had a couple of drinks in him that might be clouding his judgement at the moment.

“What could I have that you could possibly want.” Len walked around their table once again face with Ray. It's seemed maybe Len had too much to drink also not that he would ever admit to that. He raised his hands and smoothed out some wrinkles in Ray’s jacket.

“Oh there are many things I want from you Raymond but seeing it's only fair I’ll ask for one thing. You have to tell me what's so special about today.” Their silence grew once again. Ray looked uncertain but-

“Fine you're on in a hour we meet back here with Mick.” With that Ray walked away and headed towards the bar counter. Len was left displeased feeling as if he had asked Raymond to do something he knew he wasn't comfortable with. 

Mick finally stood upright and faced Leonard himself looking as Ray was chatting up the bartender. They looked like they were having a good conversation.

“That's not surprising,” Mick voiced out loud demanding attention. “But then again he does still manage to surprise everyone from time to time.” Len still looked at Ray who was now talking to another person. “Pretty has a weird way of attracting the bad guys don’t you think. I know some of the Legion of Doom were interested in him, Thawn and Dark. Even the past you had thing for him as a janitor.”

“Shut it Mick.” With that Len went into the crowd.

As Leonard chatted some people up his eyes always kept wandering back to Raymond.

‘Who was he talking to, what was he laughing at?’ All these stupid thought occupied Len’s mind. This wasn't good as the person he kept trying to hit on would notice. They either rejected his advances after that or offer to help him make Raymond jealous if he was into that. 

Needless to say Leonard decided this wasn't what he wanted. So after getting only some numbers he went back to Mick. They watched as Raymond continued to talk to someone.

As they sat there waiting Leonard surveyed the bar. It was a habit that he had to look for any possible danger and escapes if he needed one. When he looked around the area he noticed someone at the back. It was kind of hard to see him as he sat in a very dark area so all Len could tell he had dark blond hair with what looked like a brown trench coat. Now he wouldn't really care but this guy was giving Ray a very intense look which of course Ray seemed oblivious to. He also seemed to be talking to someone but their was no one there with him. He attracts the crazy too thought Len. Finally Ray walked back to them. With open arms Mick greeted him back, 

“So pretty boy how did it go?” Mick taking slip of his beer.

“Awful." Ray responded with disappointment clear in his voice.  Leonard ears perked up to that answer. With a drawl ready he wanted to know more.

“Really didn't look like that from here.”

“Looks like a great chick from here. What she to bad for you to handle.” Mick looked back to the women he was speaking to. She wore a tight clothing that left little to the imagination will she twisted her amber hair.

“Nope. I think I can handle a school librarian.”

“Really?" Mick looked more at the women interest showing in his voice.

“Yeah looks can be deceiving. Oh before I forget here you go.” Raymond passed Mick a piece on napkin.

With a confused looked from both men looked at,“What's this?”

“Her number in case you're interested. If not I got plenty of numbers for you. And of course I didn’t forget you to Len.” Now deep from Ray’s pockets he took out pieces of napkins, wrappers and some paper. It dawned on Len what might of happened.

“Raymond.” He couldn't help but say it like if he was apologizing for something. Ray just scratched and rubbed his face. Letting his hands pass his hair.

“Apparently you two have many fans here. They didn't want to interrupt you two so they asked me to pass their message along.” Again with another fake smile, “Glad I could be your messenger. Now if you guys don’t mind I will be going back to the waverider.” 

Before either Len or Mick say anything Ray with his long legs to big strides leaving fast. Len also saw the mysterious blond walking at out to heading out to what appeared Ray’s direction.


	2. Needing A Win for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond just wants the night to end. But someone wants to talk to him. And Leonard has some questions to ask. Raymond is okay with that but that doesn't mean he wasn't to see two men fight because of their big ego's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ there and welcome back if you found this story interesting enough to read further. Once again I say this in advance forgive me any misspelling or bad writing. Tried to edit this hopefully not too many mistake. Probably should ask someone to edit.Oh well hope you enjoy this read(ノ^o^)ノ

> **“Letting go doesn’t mean you love them any less, but rather that you do but know you must go on.”**

* * *

 

Leonard watched Raymond go outside the bar followed by a dark blonde man in a trenchcoat. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“What are still doing here why don't you follow him? I mean if you don’t that other guy sure seems eager to follow pretty boy.” 

‘Right he could be an attacker,’ Leonard immediately stood up and was almost leaving when he noticed that Mick wasn’t following. He was still sitting down. Leonard walked back in a fast pace.

“What are you doing? We have to go and help Raymond now!” Mick just looked back at Leonard.

“Nah I’ll just stay and talk to that lady who haircut was talking to. Maybe she knows something.” He pointed to the women she waved back to him blowing him a kiss. He winked back, “Besides if anything happens the team needs someone to tell the team where things went wrong.”

Leonard could tell Mick was probably going to do more than question the women. But this was already taking too much time and it would take too much time to convince Mick to leave with him so Leonard opted out.

“Fine if we’re not back in two hours call the team.” With that Leonard made a swift exit hoping it wasn't too late to follow Raymond.

As he walked the streets he couldn’t find them. Which was concerning seeing as the bar was at the edge of the city. There wasn’t many places one could hide. Panic set in Leonard and he quickened his pace. Every alleyway he looked if he saw nothing. He quickly checked the next. 

‘No this can’t happen. Did I lose Raymond? No!’ Leonard was determined to find him. ‘That is what our team does. What we do, find each other even me.’

Len recalled when he was found by his team. How they just looked confused to see him. But Raymond was the first to hug and welcome him back. He looked exhausted.

As Leonard checked the next alleyway he took a quick glance that was obscured by shadows and saw two guys in a sort intimate position. Looked like one had the other pressed against the wall but had his head on the others shoulder. While the other guy pressed his hands on his shoulders. Leonard was many things but a pervert was not one. Leonard was quickly going to check the next allway when,

“How?!”  Leonard immediately recognized that voice belonging to Raymond but also noticed his tone was of confusion and hurt. As Leonard turned back hand ready placed on his cold gun in case Raymond was in trouble. However as Leonard eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw that much to his surprise it Raymond that had the mysterious dirty blond hair man pinned.

“Listen sunshine I am telling you the truth. You know me even if it was for a little while. But you get people like me, you have to know how rare it is for people like me to tell the truth.” Raymond finally backed away a little but the man didn’t let his hands go down from Raymond’s shoulders.

In fact they were instead rising and cupped Raymond’s face instead. Leonard didn’t like this, he felt some rage grow inside him then he noticed the man eyes glow a little then his demeanor changed. 

“My intention was not to hurt you. I just want to help you I can tell you're hurting so let me help you...let me in.”

The man began to lean more into Raymond's face tilting his head a little. It was obvious what the man wanted to do with Raymond. Leonard knew because it was something he had wanted to do but only dreamed of doing. Panic set into Leonard.

‘Not again, please why was Raymond going to be taken again. Why did a person like Kendra have to take him or death that had to separate them? Why? Would do I have to witness Raymond be taken again from me…’

Leonard felt it. His hand pulling out his cold gun slowly pulling the trigger, he couldn’t stop himself then blast.

Both men pulled away quickly, both gave themselves a quick pat. Neither looked hurt but sure as hell were surprised as there was now a big chunk of ice on the side of a wall. They both looked at their would be attacker. The stranger's eyes stopped glowing.

“Ballocks! Are you mad! Are you trying to kill us!” Leonard noted his voice sounded a bit british. ‘A friend of Rip,’ Leonard thought. He didn’t notice that Raymond had walked a little closer.

“Len is that you? What the hell are you thinking?” 

‘Oh right,’ Leonard was mad he pointed his cold gun at the other guy. He was mad at the guy for attempting to do what he did. He was little mad at Raymond for what appeared to him accepting it and most of all he was mad at himself. Not that he would voice his thoughts.

“Now that's my question. What the hell are you doing to Raymond?”

* * *

 

~COUPLE MINUTEs AGO~

Raymond opened the door to exit the bar and felt the immediate cold air brush his cheeks. He couldn’t tell if the heat he felt was due to being inside a hot bar or due to his current embarrassment to what just had happened. 

‘That stupid bet, why did I make that stupid bet with Leonard. Especially today of all days were I definitely shouldn’t be hitting on anyone.’ Ray thought of today.

“Ah!” Raymond exclaimed as he ruffed up his own hair in frustration.

But Leonard he made him forget today was. Made him have fun a little how was that man able to bring a rise in him. Making him feel a bit of danger that made him like the most amazing things can happen even with terrible nights, he made him feel more alive, more thrilled more… No he shouldn’t be thinking that. He should just head back to the waverider and just wait for the night to be over.

‘It isn’t too far but it also wasn’t too close. Well I’m not going anywhere standing here.’

As Raymond kept walking he could feel that he was being watched and followed. He had grown an instinct to it. If it was someone that might want information on him or the team then he can’t make a scene. Even if there wasn’t many people, just a couple of people passing by he couldn’t risk someone getting hurt. He wasn’t going to risk someone get hurt because someone was after him, not again.

Raymond went into the alleyway and he could feel he was still being followed. Raymond went to the end of the alleyway turning the next corner as the person was about to do the same was when Raymond quickly jumped him. Pushing him against grabbing some of his coat. Due to bad lighting Raymond couldn’t see the guy all that well.

“Whoa, whoa come down there mate. You wouldn’t hurt a friend would you?” Raymond recognized that voice and when his eye adjusted to the darkness he could see who it was.

“Constantine?”

“Yup, now as much as I like being tied up every now and then could you let me have at least some wiggle room love?” Raymond just noticed he was still holding him. He let go starting to back away to give Constantine more space. However he didn’t let him go to far as his hands landed on his shoulders. Okay this was weird but then again Constantine wasn’t exactly normal.

“Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here? If you wanted to talk we could have. Last time I saw you was during...” Constantine waved one his hands around.

“I know, I know, it was during that little mission you needed help on. Listen love I need your help with something else that might not be easy to ask of you.” Raymond could tell the Constantine seemed a little concern which was rare to see him express. Still if he needed Raymond he would gladly help him with anything he could be useful for.

“Sure if I can be any use I’ll help you.” Raymond gave him a smile hoping to reassure his friend instead he turned away from Raymond.

Constantine was happy that despite what he heard about what Raymond had been through he was still a good person. He could feel and tell that Raymond’s soul was still good and pure. But could tell it was stained a little in fact a little more than last time. Constantine didn’t want to hurt him, he already hurt good things. He didn’t want to hurt another few genuinely good person again. 

Still if what Constantine was told was true then he might have to hurt Raymond to help him. After a couple of moments Constantine turned back to Raymond his smile was down a little but once he saw Constantine looking back he tried to smile a bit more. This time rubbing his chin finally placing his hand back at Raymond’s shoulder almost as he was steadying either Raymond or himself for something. With a deep breath Constantine began to speak.

“I was just passing by when suddenly a ghost started to pester me. At first I was just ignoring her but she kept bugging to help her. I thought I should exorcise her. But she told me she didn’t want that. The thing she wanted me to do was to help someone for her. Or to be more precise help her talk someone that just got back here in this time. She didn’t know when they would come back or how long they would stay. So it was important to move now. To tell the truth I wasn’t really planning on going this far. However when she told who she wanted me to help and why I couldn’t say no.”

Raymond gave a bit of a nervous chuckle. He knew what Constantine had to deal with. Demons, monsters things that went bump in the night. Ghost were probably at the bottom what frightened Constantine was Raymond's guess. Ghost however were something that did scare him a little mostly not knowing how deal with them or defend oneself against them still,

“So you want my help in finding your ghost friend mystery friend?”

Constantine shook his friend.

“No don’t you get it. The person I was looking for is you.”

“Me? Who from the other side would want to talk to me?” With another deep breath Constantine spoke the name the shook Raymond.

“Anna Loring.”

As Raymond heard her name in what felt like a long time he felt his heart feel heavy with hurt again. Raymond wanted to immediately walk away but Constantine kept him in place. Feeling out of breath trying to calm himself down.

“Why would you say a lie like that?! Constantine this is really cruel if you're joking this isn’t funny!”

“I am not mate! She is really here and she's really worried about you. She just wants to talk to you and help make sure your not bring yourself down like you always. All she wants to do is help.” Raymond felt the need to crumble or break down instead he placed his head on Constantine shoulder. He knew he wasn’t the type to let other touch him but with what he was telling him he owed him this.

‘Why would she want to talk. Let alone help me after I failed to protect her. Failed her like I failed everything I’ve cared about. I don’t need her to remind me, I know’. Raymond felt Constantine pat his back whispering as to not disturb him.

”She just wants to talk you that's all.”

“How?!” he said louder than he meant to but he was confused on how he could help Anna.

“Listen sunshine I am telling you the truth. You know me even if it was for a little. But you get people like me, you have to know how rare it is for people like me to tell the truth.” 

_ Sunshine _ that's what she used to call him in order to tease him. Was it really her then, Raymond once again felt the need to leave but then felt Constantine's hands cup his cheeks. As he looked back at Constantine he noticed his eyes glow then feeling that this wasn’t him.

“My intention was not to hurt you. I just want to help you I can tell you're hurting so let me help you...let me in.”

Constantine was getting closer to Raymond, honestly didn’t know what to do. ‘Is this Anna, is this her?’

Raymond stood still not knowing what to do as he got closer when suddenly he heard a blast separating them both. Suddenly it became really cold which Raymond guessed it was due to a big chunk of ice next to the other side of the wall.

Raymond gave a big sigh of relief he quickly looked over Constantine and himself if they were hurt. It didn't appear that they were. Raymond took a look at their would be attacker was that...Leonard? Before Raymond got to ask Constantine asked first sort of.

“Are you mad! Are you trying to kill us!” Raymond walked closer to him trying to think why Leonard would attack them. 

‘Best to try and act calm,’ Raymond walked slowly towards Leonard.

“Len is that you? What the hell are you thinking?” Leonard was eyeing Constantine, ‘right they don’t know each other.’

Leonard looked at Raymond he could tell he was mad.

“Now that's my question. What the hell are you doing to Raymond?”

* * *

 

~Present Moment~

Raymond looked at Leonard completely confused as to why he was attacking them. He turned back to Constantine. Of course when Raymond did turn around he found that Constantine himself looked eager to fight Leonard. In fact both men seemed eager to fight with one another both looking to see who would take the first shot. 

Quickly Raymond decide it would be way too dangerous for these two men to fight. So Raymond stood between both men stretching out his hands making a putting down motion.

“Okay can everyone just calm down here! There is no need for a fight to break out.” Both looked unhappy about it still they seemed to let their guard down even if it was just a little. Then both spoke at once.

“Who is he love?”

“Who is he boy scout?” 

They looked at each other displeased, they also seemed ready to attack once again. Raymond gestured his right hand at Constantine.

“Len this is John Constantine an old friend that helped us out during a mission. He sort of a man of magic.” Then gesturing to his left toward Leonard, “Constantine this Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. Part of the original Legends team.”

Leonard crossed his arms in front of chest, “So you a magician Constantine.” Raymond gave Leonard a look of why did he have to be like this. He couldn’t but wanted to tease this guy.

“Well sort of but I guess you can call me that same way I can you the ice cream man.” Looks like Constantine was ready to tease back.

“Really you two?” That drew their attention back to Raymond who just looked exhausted by the two. “By the way Len where is Mick? If you saw Constantine didn’t Mick see him to. He would know Constantine would be no threat to me.” 

Len felt like face palming himself of course Mick knew what was going on. That's why Mick didn’t come with him.

“He’s back with one of your numbers you gave him.”

“Oh okay.”

“So what was going down here boy scout?” Raymond looked nervous while Constantine looked relax.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Leonard was starting to feel more annoyed towards this guy.

“Well see it’s kind of complicated. Cause even I don’t get but uhm...the thing is that well.”

“Raymond get to the point.” In one big breath.

“Constantine is currently trying to tell me that Anna's ghost wants to speak to me.” It took a moment for Leonard to register that name.

“Anna as in your dead fiance.” Raymond looked sad when he said that. Leonard mouthed sorry.Raymond started to rub his left side of his stomach.

“Yeah hence the ghost part. By the way what was that with the glowing eyes,” Raymond turned back to Constantine.

“Sorry about that I guess she got frustrated and used me to speak to you. I was actually preparing myself to be possessed by her so she can speak to you. But truth be told did not think she would want to do that with you.” He rubbed the back of his head shyly. Raymond just gave a smile back.

“It's okay you were trying to help.” Raymond reassured Constantine.

Leonard rolled his eyes at this.“So are we done with this or what?”

Constantine now looked annoyed to.

“Actually we’re not so if you don’t mind. Raymond I want to try something else that might help better than possession to contact the dead.” Raymond now had to give his attention back to Constantine honestly he was starting to get a little dizzy at this point. In fact he felt of balance.

“Sure I’ll give it a try.”

Constantine gave pause and Leonard felt something was off.

“Though it might be a little risky.” Constantine continued.

This perked up Leonard's attention.

“What are you going to do use a ouija board.” Leonard couldn't help but say with some sarcasm though he was concern for Raymond.

“Hey don’t mock this I am trying to help my friend.“ Constantine voiced in anger.

That was it for Len.

“Maybe he doesn’t need your help have you thought of that!” Leonard shouted in anger.

Leonard couldn’t deny that this is how he felt. He had seen Raymond down many times. For thinking he’s failed to save day or someone when he seen him save many other including Len himself. 

However all Raymond could only see the ones he’s failed and Anna one of the biggest one. In fact she was the reason Raymond was here in the first place. Her lost caused Raymond to change and save others. To makeup the fact he couldn’t save her. He pushed himself too far too much.

Leonard didn’t want to see Raymond get hurt again he didn’t need the reminder. So of course he was mad at this man trying to make the person he cared for face someone he felt wasn’t ready to face. So if Leonard had to fight against a magician to stop Raymond feel more heartache so be it. Leonard and Constantine started to approach each other.

“Len,” as Raymond reached out towards him he noticed blood on his hand. He then looked back at his side noticed he was bleeding a little. Soon he felt Leonard’s hands on him.

“Raymond what the hell! Why didn’t you say you were bleeding.”

“I didn’t know I was.” Raymond began to fall a little to the ground.

Constantine approached the two.

“Hold up I can heal that,” he was about to when Leonard swatted his hands away.

“No way we are going to get this medically checked. Or as close to medically as possible.”

“Len this isn’t a big deal.”

“Of course you would say that. In any case you haven’t noticed you got cut in a literal dark alleyway. Who know if you got infected by something best to make Gideon check you. Come on.” Leonard grabbed Raymond’s hands dragging him towards the waverider.

“I am coming to than still have to talk with you love.”

“No.”

“Len.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fine but you're getting check first.” Raymond gave Leonard a big smile.

“Okay."


	3. A Win Four Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ray to say goodbye to the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi (≧∇≦)/ if you're reading this thank you for finding it interesting enough to wanna know how it ends. So here is the end of this story sort of. You'll get it once you finished. Sorry for any bad spelling or rough writing. Enjoy reading ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

 

 

 

> _**"Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right I swear to love you all my life.  
>  Hold on, I still need you."** _

* * *

Ray laid down in the medical bay as Gideon scan his very minor wound though that still didn’t stop Len from making sure it was completely okay. Ray was trying to recount what just happened earlier tonight. How he just meet an old friend, Constantine who just told him that his dead fiancee Anna wanted to talk to him. So yeah today was more eventful than Ray thought it would be.

* * *

  
Len and Constantine waited at the waverider eating area. Len was just sitting down tapping his fingers on the table. Constantine on the other hand was moving tables and chairs around. He made Gideon replicate some weird sounding things he never heard of. It all sounded something for a spell Len was guessing. As she did that Constantine started to draw on the floor.

“That better wash off for your sake. Don’t think the Captain will be happy to see chicken scratch on the floor.” Constantine stopped what he was doing and looked at Len.

“Don’t worry mate it’ll wash off. It’s just chalk the little kiddies use.”

“Yeah well you better clean up after that because I am not cleaning it up.”

“Of course,” Constantine went back to gather the ingredients. As Constantine was putting things together all in one pot he kept glancing up at Len. When he noticed Constantine would look away. Len had enough he walked up to the counter that Constantine was at and sat down.

“Didn’t know you were the shy type.” Constantine looked at him.

“I am not. Just wondering if I should say something that’s all.”

“If you have something to say I prefer people say it.” Constantine was silent for a moment.

“There something wrong with you.” Len will admit he was mad at that only a little though but no way was he going to let this guy get to him.

“Well there are a lot things wrong with me you're gonna have to be more specific.”

“Did you through something I don’t know cosmic?” Len gave silence to this as as a single word came to mind the oculus. Constantine must of sensed he was right so he continued.

“Have you been eating right. Or been sleeping right. Are you not waking up in screams and covered in cold sweat?”

“What are you my mother?” Constantine began to mix things.

“I say this because something about your soul seems off. I don’t know it looks like it has a lot of scars, it feels torn.”  With one hand Len squeezed his chest, his heart hurt it felt open. He felt exposed. “But it also seems like it is mending a little. Which I think has to do with the people you're surrounded by like Ray. You two seem close and he could be unwilling helping you recover. His soul, his presence is a rather warm one could be helping you. It might even be what drives you to him. However I don’t think he can help you to much. So if you want I can help fix if it a little.” Len let those words sink in. He hates to admit it but he was right, Len couldn’t really sleep or eat ever since he came back. He knew it was probably due the oculus but he didn’t think it shook him to his very soul. Hell he thought a person like him didn’t have a soul. However another thought came to his mind.

“Am I hurting him?”

“Hurting…”

“Raymond you said that his soul was helping mine am I hurting him. Taking something from him.” Constantine looked at Len who actually looked worried. Guess that could be a concern for anyone they care about helping them.

“No. None that I can see at the very least. You’re just kind basking in his presence. His is kind of like sunlight that warms you up that's all.” Len put his head down at the counter now. Yeah Raymond did feel like that, made him feel safe and warm. Not that he was going to admit to anyone.

“Is that why I want him then? Why you want him to? Why she does?” This time Len looked at Constantine for a response. He was quiet picking out his words carefully to say.

“People like me and I am guessing you have a hard time trusting others. We hurt, we get hurt and we hurt others in return. Sometimes we don’t mean to but we do. And when people like Ray come along. The ones that come all bright eyed wanting to genuinely help even if a person might not deserve it. They come and give us hope. Their souls tends to be just bright enough to help guide us. As for Anna I think that she just wants a chance to say goodbye. Especially today since it was the day she die. She wants a chance to help him heal. After all Ray’s soul isn’t exactly well as used to be .” Len gave Constantine a puzzling look, “Believe it or not Leonard people like him do get hurt. Not just physically he might look all happy but even he has scars that cut him deeply.”  
  
With that they stopped talking. Len thought back towards all the time Ray said he was okay and now thinking about he probably wasn’t. Like today for example it with Anna’s death. He didn’t tell him about it, he told Mick. But he’s guessing the rest of the team didn’t know. Now that he was thinking about it he didn’t know much about Ray. In fact out of everyone in the team he knew about him the least.

When Anna died didn’t Ray have family or friends to help him over his grief. Was he alone? All these thoughts came to mind when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, “Raymond?”

“Yeah you expecting someone else Len.” He smiled at him. Was that real or was that fake.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah like I said just a little scratch that’s all.” That isn't what Len was referring to.

“Well if that’s the case let's get started shall we.” A couple minutes later Constantine, Ray and Len were in a circle sitting down.

“Why do I have to be here?” was all Len could say as he was really trying to figure out why he was in this ritual.

“Be nice Len.” Ray looked at him.

“Because you’re going to be Ray’s tether to the world.”

“His what?”

“Tether. The one that makes sure Ray here doesn’t get swept away. Or makes him come back in case he wants to stay in the spirit world. Len you will be sort of what grounds him to our world.” Ray knew there would be some dangers but he didn’t think that wanting to stay in the spirit world was one.

”I don’t think I would want to stay with the dead.” Constantine looked Ray he was serious.

“Don’t be so sure. Things can be very tempting especially for people like you.”

“Like me?”

“Anyway let’s get started everyone hold hands, shut their mouths and close your eyes.” Really this is how magic works was all Len could think.

“What's the safe word banana then.”

“Right thanks for the reminder. If you want it be the word. But preferably it should be a word that would have some meaning to the one that going to talk to the the dead. Do you have an idea for a word love,” Ray gave some thought then had one.

“How about cold atom?”

“Really Raymond cold atom is that? A special snowflake?” Len actually thought that sounded nice but he wasn't going to say it.

Ray grunted at Len squeezing his hand harder.

“Cold atom sounds lovely. Everyone focus now.”

“This is stupid..,” Len sang. Everyone closed their eyes and heard Constantine say some weird words that Len is pretty sure he made up.

* * *

  
Ray had his eyes closed but felt like nothing had happened.

“Constantine I think th-” Ray opened his eyes and was shocked. He was at his old apartment, the one he had shared with-

“Does it look like you remembered.” He turned around.

“Anna.” She looked just as he remembered young, healthy...alive. Tears threatened to spill out.

“Is that you? Is this really you?” She cupped his cheek,

“Yes its me. Did you expect someone else sunshine.” He gave a small chuckle.

“How? I am I know how. Constantine's magic and all but scientifically…”

“Sweetheart you're rambling again.”

“Right sorry.” She gave him a sad smile.

“Don’t be I miss the rambling. I miss talking to others. Most importantly I miss you.” He held her hand  but she let go walking to a couch and sitting down. Ray followed her sitting next to her. “Ray there so much I wanna say to you but…”

“I know it won’t last will it.” She simply nodded her head. “It’s okay I am happy to see you like this even if it’s a little bit. Seeing you like this as my last memory of you is far better than the last time. Seeing you die, I am so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“Don’t be. There was nothing you or anyone could do. You have nothing to be sorry for my death is not on your hands.”

“But-” She quickly placed a finger on his lips.

“No buts, no nuts or coconuts Ray. You hear me.” She gave him a look of seriousness but he knew it was fake. He couldn’t help laugh and she joined him.

“It feels like a long time since I laughed like that.” She stopped laughing and she regained herself.

“Ray in all honestly I want you to know it wasn’t your fault. But if it’s forgiveness that you want than I give it you. So will you accept it.” Ray let those word sink in, he was forgiven. Forgiven for his mistake of not saving her, she was right in front of him once again forgiving him. But…

”I have carried the guilt of not saving you for a long time. I have blamed myself for it but now you're saying that you forgive me. It does take some of the weight off. But I don’t think I can really get rid of the guilt right away or all of it even with your blessing.” She squeezed his hand. “Thank you though because your words do help me.”

“Good if they can help you heal. Cause Ray I want to ask you something of you and I hope that you do it.” She looked worried it must be something big,

“Sure what is it Anna?”

“I want...I want you to stop.” Ray was confused.

“Stop? Stop what?” She gave one big gulp looking eye to eye at him, “Stop being a hero.”

* * *

  
Len opened his eyes he was still in the same place. He looked seeing Constantine and Ray eyes closed.

“Don’t think your magic work magic Mike.” Constantine just shushed him but then he opened his eyes.

“Bullocks, doesn’t seem like it worked.” He started to look around, “Did I misspell or right something wrong.” He let go of Ray’s hands rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry there Ray let me try again.” He didn’t say anything, Len moved his hand.

“Hey pretty boy fall asleep on us.” Ray head just fell down, Len was about to let go of everyone's hands to check on him, “Ray-”

“Don’t move!” This startled Len and stopped.

“What?!”

“Don’t let go of our hands.”

“Why not?” “Look at the time.” Len did and saw two hours have passed. Constantine knelled in front of Ray. He still held Len. With the hand that was holding Ray’s not that long ago he snapped his fingers in front of Ray. He gave no response, Constantine then examined Ray’s face, mouth and eyes. “Well I’ll be damned if I wasn't already.”

“What? Constantine if you don’t answer I swear I am going to let go of the hands and hit you.”

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Well if you do our resident pretty boy here will lose his soul.”

“His soul?”

“Yeah seems that he was pulled to talk. We weren’t.” Len was getting more angry.

“Why? Thought this spell was suppose to allow all of us to talk to her.”

“It was but looks like she didn’t want us. Guess she wanted to have a private chat.”

“What did you mean by his soul being lost.”

“Like I said earlier you well technically the both of us were his tether. The ones to bring him back if his soul would get lost coming back. But since I let go of his hands I am no longer part of his tether. Now, now it’s just you.” Len just put his head back.

“Great. Anything else beside his soul being lost you might want to add.”

“Actually there is another problem.”

“What is it?”

“His body is currently empty it's been empty for two hours now. His body has no soul it's just an empty vessel.” With a voice of clear annoyance Len looked back at Constantine.

“And?”

“And that means it currently up for grabs for any spirit, demon or anything in need of a body. So if Ray doesn’t come back soon we will really be in trouble.”

“Is there anything you can do.” Constantine pulled out some chalk from his pocket.

“I can put some warding up hopefully that will keep some things out. But a body and a soul shouldn’t stay away too long as may have major consequences.” Constantine started to once again write things down in their circle. Some places where hard to reach as he couldn’t get out of the circle and Len had to hold his hand. They waited for an hour and thirty minutes for Ray to come back he didn’t. Len felt Ray getting colder.

“How much longer it's almost going to four hours.”

“I don’t know but you’re right it’s been to long sorry mate if I am ruining you talk to her. Cold atom!” Ray didn’t answer this time Len shouted it.

“Cold atom! Cold atom!” He gave no response back.

“Bloody hell! His soul  might be lost or..."

"Or what?"

"He might not want to come back."

"Why wouldn't he want to come back. He has a life here." Len was getting angry that Constantine was implying about Ray.

"Sometimes seeing a loved one from the dead can be tempting for one to stay." No, Len thought. Not Ray not someone like him. Still tonight did prove he might not know him all that well. But that doesn't mean Len was going to give Ray up to the dead. If he can escape death so can Ray. 

"If he doesn’t come back in that case I might have to help send your soul to find his. I have to stay here to defend both of you from being taken over.” Len held Ray’s hand tighter,

“Fine do it! Even if he doesn't want to come back I'll drag his soul back myself. But you better do it right this time.” Constantine nodded and then placed a hand on Len’s forehead. He said some words and then Len saw a bright light.

* * *

  
“Wait what did you say?” Once again she looked him straight in the eyes so did he.

“I said that you should stop being a hero to stop being a superhero to be more exact.” Ray got away from her touch standing up.

“Why would you say that?” She just looked up at him.

“Ray the reason you started this. Being a superhero was because you blamed yourself for my death. You wanted to save others to make up the fact that you couldn’t save me. But you're forgiven for that, I forgive you for that. There is no need for you to risk your life anymore.” Ray was angry.

“Yes it's my life I get to choose what to do with it.” This time Anna got up from the couch.

“Your life wasn’t going to be this way Ray. We had a plan on what we were going to do. How we were going to  live out our life together.”

“Yeah and then you died.” Those words cut them both.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t live on a normal life with someone else. Ray, I give you my blessing to love someone else if you need that too. If it gets you away from the life you have right now then you have it.” She tried to reach to touch him but he backed away from her.

“Thanks for that but I don’t want to give up being a hero Anna.”

“I am not asking that. You can be a hero in many other ways just don’t be a superhero that fights. Ray when I died it didn’t mean that I wanted you risk your life.” Ray looked sad at hearing her words.

“Anna what I do good in this world. More good than sitting behind a desk. Don’t you get that.” Now it looked like tears threatened to fall from her face.

“Ray I’ve have seen that but I’ve also seen you get hurt, tortured, kicked around and left for dead. Ray you almost died a couple of times and the one time when I thought you were. And part of me was relieved. Can you believe that? Relieved that you would no longer feel pain. You would no longer get more scars on you or be mentally hurt again. But you didn’t you got saved by a friend.” Ray started to walk away from her turning his back at her.

“Yes my friends! You can’t expect me to leave my friends, Anna there like my family.” She followed him as he walked the room.

“Ray you have a family.” Ray stopped walking and turned to her.

“Anna you know as well as I do that my family isn’t one to rely on.” She looked down  looking ashamed she brought that topic up.

“You right I am sorry I brought up but-”

“No Anna is conversation is over.”  

“I couldn't agree there boy scout. Nice digs by the way. Real homely feeling.” They both turned around to see.

“Len?”

“What expecting someone else.” He started to walk to the pair and Ray started to walk towards him. Then felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

“What are you doing here? You’re not suppose to be here!” Len stopped walking, Ray looked back at her she looked mad.

“Wow quite a girl you got there Raymond. Truth be told I thought she would be nicer.”

“Anna he’s my friend.” She looked back at Ray, her voice quivered.

“No he isn’t. He’s more than that to you.” Ray was surprised by her words, he looked at Len who just looked like he was in a awkward situation. She looked at Len this time, “You feel the same to don’t you.” Len clutched his hands, she smiled back at him, “You can mask it all you want but I saw, I heard your regrets as you died. What you wished to say but never did.” Len was getting annoyed this was the second time today he felt exposed.

“Listen lady-”

“If you deny it than you are wasting your second chance.” Len held his breath, Ray tried to make sense of Anna’s words. “But you are also wasting my and Ray’s time." With some spite in his Len responded to her,

"Hate to be the one to tell you but your out of time. You have been for sometime. So I am taking Raymond where he belongs." Anna laughed at this.

"How can I allow him to go back when he feels there no one for him. If you can't even confess to yourself in what you want. Then I can’t, won't let you have him.” Part of apartment started to blacken and Anna started to pull Ray towards it.

“Anna-”

“Ray if you won’t give up being a superhero than its best that you die here peacefully with me than in some battlefield. You won’t feel pain anymore.” The brought Len’s attention back as he tried to run to Ray’s side. However as he did he suddenly felt frozen in place.

“What the-”

”Len!” Ray tried to go to his side but Anna pull was stronger.

“Let him go Ray. He can return anytime he wants to you have to come with me.” Ray tried to shake her off.

“No! Anna I don’t want to go with you.”

“Yeah and I am not leaving without boy scout here!”

“If you don’t leave there your soul will be lost. You know how that feels already or don't you remember. I’m taking Ray somewhere better.”

“Really if it’s so much better why does it look dark and evil?” Ray looked at their surrounding. No if he stays then.

“Len go! You have to go.” Len was trying to move but it just felt like he was trying to move in heavy sand.

“What part of not leaving here without you don’t you understand!”

“Please Len! I can’t have you lose your life again for me again. Not again.” Len looked and saw Ray trembling tears falling. “Please Len! Please not again. Anna you don’t have to do this. Just let us go. Or at least let Len go.” Ray tried to plea to her.

“Don’t you understand I am doing this for us.” Len felt his anger boiling.

“Stop saying 'us' you're just doing it for yourself. Not for him.” Tears began to fall on her face.

“No this is right he’ll die peacefully here.”  
  
Ray die those words hit Len hard. No more Ray, no more seeing his smile, hearing him laugh, no more feeling those touches of warmth he sometimes gave, no more. Len suddenly felt a surge of power. Blue light started in his hand. One word came to mind. Oculus. He looked at Anna and then Len heard a voice within himself.

_Just point at her and let go. She can’t take him, she can’t take him from us. No one can take him from us. We can’t survive, we love him too much... I love him too much._

Len did as the voice said and pointed his hand in her direction. Then a blast came from his hand. She was knocked away from Ray and he looked back at Len. Some heat was coming from his hand but that wasn’t what surprised him. Len’s eyes glowed light blue and the Len faced him.

“Len are you-” _“_ _Please don’t  be scared.”_ A tear fell from Len’s face, _“Please don’t leave us. Please don’t leave me.”_  Ray didn’t recognize that voice but recognized it was scared. Len felt some fear like he wasn’t in control something else was. Len’s hand started to shake he wanted control back. Blood started to come out of his nose. Ray ran towards him and cupped his face.

“I am not going to leave you. I never planned on it.” Len heard Ray’s words, it gave him strength. He smiled with his eyes still glowing.

 _“I knew we picked right. I think I-”_ Ray smiled back at Len trying to hide his concern. When suddenly Len gave him a kiss that demand Ray to be his. When Len pulled back with his eyes still glowing Ray was shocked, _“I wanted to do that for such a long time I-”_  Len started to feel like he was crashing. He was falling but Ray held him steady.

“Len are you okay.” Ray tried to pick him up.

“Yeah my brain just feels a like scrambled eggs that’s all.” Len felt like his mind was ripping.  
  
“So you picked him.” Right Anna, Ray turned back to her. “I don’t want this for you. So what you do as a superhero you don’t do it in my name.” Ray held Len closer.

“Anna your right at first I’ve built my life as a superhero to help me save others because I couldn’t save you but...now the reason over time has changed. You are still part of reason I want to be one but you're no longer all of it. I think your death sadly was a reminder of what I always wanted to be but never had the courage to do. Only when you died it came back to me. I want to help change things, I want to save others, and most importantly I want to keep the ones I love safe.” Len felt Ray’s grip him tighter and Len held him back. “They are family to me and I don’t want to abandon them like so many have abandoned me. Please forgive me for being selfish.” She smiled at him and the darkness was now light.

“No be selfish Ray. But just be careful to okay. Especially around him.” She pointed at Len and Ray looked at him.

“Thank you Anna I’ll try.” With that they both disappeared.  
  
“Okay,” light began to surround Anna.

“I hope you found some closer there.” She turned around.

“Yes I did. Thank you for that Constantine.”

“Just helping a friend that’s all.”

“In that case I am afraid they’ll still need your help then. You saw didn’t you? Something not right with that guy.”

“I offered he didn’t take.”

“He might not want it. But I sure Ray will ask and I know you can’t say no to him.” She smiled at him like she knew and maybe she did. He just rolled his eyes.

“Fine I’ll offer but if he denies me to not much I can do.”

“Thank you. Now you better go or you’ll be swept by the light to.” Constantine chuckled at that.

“Doubt it would want me.”

“Bye Constantine take care of them and yourself.” He left and she felt warm light embrace her.

* * *

  
Len opened seeing the waverider ceiling fan. He blinked a couple times. His head felt like it was spitting. As he tried to move he felt his hand hurt. Dam it Ray pulling him to this...Ray! Len quickly got up which he immediately regretted. Ray still laid on the ground. Len crawled to him, he didn't look like he was breathing. With shaking hands he put his hand on top of Ray's chest. He tried to feel his heartbeat, he couldn't.

“Raymond...Ray!” No he isn't, he couldn't. Did he go with her did he waste his second chance. Len started to pound his chest and tears started to swell. You said you wouldn't leave us. Constantine woke up and heard someone screaming. He looked to the source of the sound. It was Len and he looked like he was hitting something. No someone, Ray! He got up walking to them.

“Ahh!” Ray quickly rose up scaring both Len and Constantine. “Ow that hurt,” Ray started to rub his chest. Len was relieved then mad he punched Ray shoulder.

“You never do that.” Ray looked at him then at Constantine.

”Yeah mate never do that.” Ray didn't know if he should rub his chest or shoulder,

“Okay just stop hitting me.” Gideon gave a scan to all three men. Other than having low blood sugar they appeared to be okay. Constantine looked at both of them they appeared okay. At least Len didn't look all blue power mode which he kept to himself.

“So we're okay then I mean physically and mentally. Spirtully?” Ray was making some coffee and pancakes. Len and Constantine just sat at the counter.

“It appears so. And my apologize love for what Anna did. It can happen to soul who been here too long they tend to get a little-”

“Crazy.” Len interrupted but then saw Ray reaction, “Sorry.” Ray served his pancakes. He didn't comment.

“So did she find peace. I mean after everything that was said and done.” Ray served Constantine pancakes, he grabbed Ray's hand.

“Yes I think she did. Even if you two sort of fought in the end it doesn't mean she wasn't happy in the end. She got to see and say what she wanted in the end. It gave her peace.” Constantine smiled at him he smiled back.

“Ahem, more pancakes please Raymond.”

“Sure Lenny.” Len grunted at this.

“So I am guessing with the asking Ray you don’t remember to much of what happened.” Ray was quite.

“Truth be told I only remember bits and pieces.” Constantine turned his attention to Len. He was chewing his pancake.

“Same.” Looks like neither really didn’t remember, that might be good, might.

“Well that can be a side effect. It’s perfectly normal. The memories might come back later. If they do and you have any questions don’t hesitate to call. Well I should be going.” Constantine got up. He took hold of his pancakes and coffee.

“Don’t you want more.”

“No I really must be going. But if you ever need me check your left pocket love.” Ray did and found his card.

“Nice trick magic boy.” Constantine reached out his towards Len. Len looked at Ray, he motioned for him to get up. Ray turned to pay attention to the pancakes. Reluctantly Len got up to shake his hand. As they came to grip each other Constantine pulled him closer.

“What the-” Constantine lowered his voice for Ray not to hear.

“Listen I am not talking to you. But to the one that resides here to. I’ll let you be because you helped us this time. However make no mistake if you become a danger to the one you reside in or others, like our sunshine there I will not hesitate to stop you in any means possible.” Ray flipped a pancake and Constantine was seeing it fall. But it was falling very slowly then he felt Len give him a tight grip bringing his attention back to him.

 _“Careful there Constantine you don’t want to get to cocky there.”_ Len’s eyes closed but when he opened them they glowed light blue, _“Don’t want a repeat of what happened last time you got to cocky do you?”_ Constantine tried to pull back but Len held him tight.

“What do you want power, control? What?” Clearly Constantine realized he wasn’t talking to Len anymore.

 _“_ _Nothing. We just want to be left alone. That’s all.”_

“We?”

 _“Yes we. Me and my host. He doesn’t remember but we agreed to this. We just want the same thing. To be free from our prison. We desire the same thing. Peace to be free and…”_ Constantine saw Len turn back to Ray who appeared to be going in slow motion. _“A second chance to be happy. I won’t hurt my host or his friends. So I ask of you to let me go and be in peace.”_ Constantine weighed his options it don’t look like this being was putting one in danger still.

”Fine but the moment you bring harm to anyone-”

 _“I know. I’ve seen your work.”_ Len let go of Constantine and time appeared to be going back to normal.

“My pancake.” Len grabbed his head these headaches were getting to be too much. Constantine looked at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” A door suddenly appeared behind Constantine, “Well them by mates.” He walked through the door as the door closed and saw Ray waving bye. Len just stared at him, one thought came to Constantine I hope I don’t regret this.  
  
Len went back to his seat at the counter rubbing his head.

“You okay?” Ray was to worried for him. Really after what happened with Anna and all that mess he was worried about him.

“Peachy.” Ray just tilted his head, he looks like a lost puppy came to Len’s mind. It made him smile.

“Glad to see you’re okay,” Ray began to fiddle with his hands. “After what you did for me I wanted to th-”

“No need to get mushy there boy scout.”

“But I made you-”

“No one makes me do anything Raymond. Thought you knew that by now.” Len grabbed his coffee taking a sip. It had the right amount of sugar that Ray knew he liked.

“That’s true. Still I want you to hear me out, please?” He was pleading at Len and he couldn’t say no.

“Fine. But I get to say somethings after got it.” Ray nodded, Len put his cup down.

“Leonard Snart,”

“What is this a proposal.” Ray let out a sigh,

“Len thank you for helping me. I know you probably didn’t want to spend your free time almost dying again.” Ray took a hold of Len’s hands. They felt warm so Len didn’t pull back,” Thank you for being there for me once again. I always find myself for thanking you from saving me. I hope I can pay you back for all the times you save me.” Ray began to let go but Len grabbed his hands this time.

“You’re welcome but I reject that thank you.” Ray looked a little hurt and Len smiled back, “Because you save me just as many times as I save you. Raymond Palmer whether you realize it or not you always seem to find ways to save me. And don’t ask how cause I don’t even know how you just do. You save me and I save you we’ll save each other deal. And it will go on and on to all eternity okay.” Ray squeezed his hand back.

“Okay to eternity then.” 

“Are you making vows or something?” They turned to see Mick in the doorway, he had lipstick all around him. “Cause if you are does this make me the witness.” Len let go of Ray putting them on his hands on his knees.

“No wedding here Mick. Just some talking.

“And pancakes want any?” Ray should Mick the pancakes he made.

“How many is that.”

“Uh five I think.”

“Okay make four more.”

“Right away.” Ray went to make more and Mick went to the fridge to look if there was anything to drink. Looking at Ray he thought Len thought this is his life. Ray looked back at him. Len looked down at his reflection in his coffee.

 _Eternity_.

Len closed his eyes, he must be seeing things he thought he just saw his eyes glow blue. He opened his eyes, his nose was bleeding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this how I ended it ƪ(‾.‾“)┐Kind of open to maybe write another part of this story in a later time. Still I hope you liked it.(￣ω￣;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. Though I feel the story might not flow well. But hey gotta try especially when someone commented to write more therefore encouraging me to write more so any comments would be appreciated. Especially with some writer's block although I hope to have the second chapter up soon. Once again thank you & have a good day or night (~‾▿‾)~


End file.
